


Watermelon Sugar

by chickenstuffedwithmozzarella



Series: Shirbert x Fine line [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anne is sad but gilbert knows how to make it better, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Shirbert, Smut, a tiny bit of angst, bartender Gilbert, excessive amount of watermelon, modern day shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenstuffedwithmozzarella/pseuds/chickenstuffedwithmozzarella
Summary: Anne likes watermelon and Gilbert happens to make good drinks.They also have crushes on each other.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Shirbert x Fine line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609885
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Watermelon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! Welcome to first one shot of series inspired by Harry Styles' new album "Fine line". English is not my first language and this is my first attempt at smut soo if you possibly enjoy it let me know :) I've got an outline for stories for every songs on the album so let's hope I'll write it all down.   
> p.s. listen to Fine line!

Wednesdays were Gilbert’s favourite days behind the bar at Green Gables. Since most of Charlottetown College students were occupied with classes, Wednesdays were slow and chilly. At least that’s what Gilbert told Bash – the owner – when he asked why “Gilby boy” always took shifts on that particular day of week. Totally not because of fiery haired goddess that visited Gables mostly on Wednesdays. Totally not.

He first served her in March, shortly after he started his job as a bartender in a small neon-filled bar near campus. Cooper’s Scholarship took care of most of his expenses, leaving his head free of worries such as rent or books. But it was nice to save up some cash, maybe to pursue his dream of travelling, maybe buying a nice car in future, he wasn’t sure yet.

She entered the room surrounded by group of girls wearing a shiny plastic crown at the top of her head. Gilbert was sure she was the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen in his life. Long auburn hair catching light form the colourful neon signs hanged on the wall, big grey eyes filled with pure happiness and full, smiling lips made him a tiny bit weak in his knees. The group quickly made a beeline for bar, already tipsy as he judged based on their giggles and glassy eyes.

Young man collected himself quickly. “Welcome to Green Gables ladies, my name is Gilbert . What can I serve you this beautiful evening?” he asked with his famous smirk.

“Hiii Gilbert! You can serve us everything, because it’s queen Anne’s birthdaaay!” shouted one of the girls (Ruby as he learned later).

“Come on Rubes, behave yourself!” dark haired girl tried to calm down her friend ‘sorry, we’re just having so much fun today. We’ll have four Misty Margaritas and something special for our birthday girl’ she added, slurring just a bit.

“Oh I think I’ll have Watermelon Sugar High, watermelons are my favourite fruit. What’s inside the drink?” Anne asked Gilbert, looking him in the eye for a second.

“So basically it’s chilled watermelon puree with vodka. Topped with strawberry liqueur, that gives you some extra sweetness in the end.” The girl in front of him nodded her head and muttered words of agreement.

Gilbert quickly thought how to get in her favours. “I can even add an extra watermelon slice for the Birthday Queen Anne” he said.

Anne blushed immediately at his words, but smiled. It seemed like she didn’t like being in the centre of attention. Later in the night girls went home as the last customers. They got a few more drinks – Anne’s being Watermelon Sugar High as adored it the moment she tasted the mixture – danced a bit and laughed a lot.

*

It became sort of tradition for Anne to come to Green Gables on Wednesdays. It started two months earlier, when Ruby, Jane and Diana took her out for her 22nd birthday celebration. They had a blast that night and the drinks were delicious as hell. They also made friends with two bartenders there – Gilbert and Moody. Weekly “Ladies nights” on Wednesdays had nothing to do with Anne’s big fat crush on Gilbert. Absolutely nothing. Girls of course knew about curly-haired boy being object of Anne’s desires and teased her about it.

But on that particular day Anne went to the Gables alone. She must’ve been a sight with her face all blotchy and red to match her hair, tears drying on eyelashes. But she didn’t care, her urge to get drunk and see familiar face stronger than anything. Gilbert froze mid story he was telling Moody and immediately flooded her with questions.

“Anne are you alright? Did someone hurt you? Do you need me to take to hospital?” he continued with worry written all over his face.

“I’m – I... it’s just...” she stuttered.

“Okay Anne I need you to take a deep breath and hold it in your lungs.” She obeyed. “Perfect! And now breathe out... very well. Can you tell me now how can I help you?”

“I’m sorry Gil, I’m just very sad but physically everything is fine. You can turn the good doctor mode off right now” she chuckled.

“You just scared us Anne with an e, at first you looked like you just saw a ghost or something” Moody was the first one shake off the worry.

“Yeah, do you want to get out of here Anne-girl? My shift ends in a moment, so you can tell me everything.” Gilbert asked hesitantly. They never talked outside the bar so felt a wave of insecurity wash over him right after his bold question.

“I want to get drunk.”

“We can totally do both. Get drunk outside. At mine I mean.” _Really damn smooth Blythe_ \- Gilbert thought as soon as those words left his mouth.

Anne seemed to be a bit hesitant. _Come on you dummy, your biggest crush ever asks you out, just say yes and you’ll do overthinking later_ – she scolded herself in her mind and nodded her head in silent agreement.

Gilbert shoot her one of his famous smirks and practically ran to the back of the bar to get changed out of his work t-shirt. Excitement pumped through his veins making him trip a few times on his way to employee locker room. He put on his normal shirt and ran a hand in his curls to make them look more fluffy and less like he spend few hours shaking, pouring and mixing. Which he did but one can try his luck. When he emerged back to front Anne was laughing at something Moody said and generally looked much happier then when he left.

“Ready to go Anne-girl?” he asked and supported her when she jumped of the barstool. They made beeline for the door but before leaving Gilbert had to flip off his co-workers who whistled at them and lectured about staying safe.

Warm wind messed slightly with their hair as Gilbert outlined his idea. “Sooo do you want to talk now or when we’re home? Cause there’s a nice little grocery store down the road and where we could buy some booze and watermelon to make our own version of Watermelon sugar high. And I live just two blocks away.” He added with shy smile.

Anne turned to face him properly. “Let’s just buy supplies and I’ll tell you why I put myself into depths of despair.”

They bought a bottle of vodka and the biggest watermelon they could find in the shop. A minute into their stroll to Gil’s place, the girl started talking. “You know, I have a tendency to being a bit dramatic, so please don’t interrupt me and don’t laugh at me.” She took a big breath in and started her story. “I’m an English major at our uni, as you probably know. “ Gilbert confirmed. “I also write different bits and pieces. Including fan fiction. A few months ago I wrote a story and put it on fan fic platform. It gained a lot of interest and became sort of a hit among readers. And just today Diana bought a book that is actually my story but with changed names! Someone stole it and published as their own. Oh how I hope it becomes a flop so the thief doesn’t make much money on my story!” She finished confiding as they just stood in front of Gilbert’s apartment door.

“Wow Anne, I’m really sorry that happened to you. It’s a shitty situation and rights to feel angry and sad. But surely you can go to police with that, there must be some evidence that it’s your story. The dates of file edition in your laptop for example!”

“Yeah, I was planning on dealing with it tomorrow and just drinking today.” She said as Gilbert opened the door to his apartment. It was small but surprisingly tidy for a single lad living there alone. The main room was a living room with cozy looking sofa in the middle and small open kitchen. On the right side there were two doors that lead to bedroom and bathroom.

“Welcome to my kingdom Queen Anne! About getting drunk – make yourself at home and I’ll start on our drinks” said Gilbert while putting on a playlist on spotify.

First notes of _Why’d you only call me when you’re high_ flowed trough speakers causing Anne to sink deep into couch and relax. Before the song ended she got handed a very professional looking pink drink in tall glass.

“I don’t have strawberry liqueur so I just added a splash more of vodka. It’s almost the same as made in Green Gables.” Anne’s eyes snapped open and she saw Gilbert’s hand right in front of her face. And that was a very pretty hand with long future-surgeon-worthy fingers wrapped around the glass.

“Thank you so much Gil! Also thank you for listening to my sorrows but that’s enough about me. Tell how did you realise you want to be doctor?”

“Well, it’s a quite long story but I guess we have time...”

Their conversation flowed easily, alcohol dealing with any shyness that remained between them. They sat close on the sofa, sipping drinks, laughing and stealing prolonged glances. When both of them finished their drinks Gilbert stood up and asked “Want to learn how to make this heavenly cocktail?” Anne agreed briskly and followed the man to the kitchen.

They stood side to side at the countertop. “First thing we need to do is cut some watermelon and blend it.”

As soon as words left Gilbert’s mouth three things happened almost instantly. Gilbert put his arm around Anne’s figure to take the knife that laid on her right on the counter. Anne leaned to the left which made the space between their bodies shrink to mere centimetres as they faced each other. And just like in romantic movies the main light went out, leaving them with small lamp in the corner illuminating the room softly. Anne felt like the time froze but not for long. As soon as she heard Gilbert whispered “oh shit” she felt a spark of lust that gave her power to put her hand on the boy’s t-shirt and lean into him. The first kiss was short and hesitant like they were both unsure if that’s what the other person wants. They looked each other in the eye and saw the burning need. Next kiss was more passionate even full of hunger. Anne slipped a hand into Gil’s soft hair and parted her lips slightly. He immediately reacted by putting his tongue next to hers and sliding them together. Hands roamed the bodies, breathes were shared as they gave into desire accumulated for the few months they knew each other. At some moment Gilbert put his hands on Anne’s bottom and put her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips, their size difference making it easy for her.

He slowly went in the direction of his bedroom. When they reached the room – which wasn’t easy due to their constant kisses – he opened the door and put her on bed.

“Oh fuck Anne, look at you” Gilbert whispered looking down at the girl laying on top of his bed sheets.

She really was a sight – halo of red hair that in the light of bedside lamp looked golden, auburn and strawberry. Her lips were parted - plump and glossy from his kisses and her big eyes full of need for him. She didn’t answer simply pulling his shirt of his body. His hands travelled to her blouse but he stopped before disrobing her.

“Are you sure Anne? May I continue?”

“Yes, you may.” With no hesitation he pulled her shirt off, bra following soon. He gently put his hands on both of her breasts and started massaging them, circling her pink nipples until they became hard.

Anne’s breathes became louder and deeper, little moans of pleasure escaping her lips. She was controlling herself until Gilbert took one her nipples between his lips and sucked gently just with perfect pressure. That move made her wrap her arms around his shoulders and put her hand into his hair.

“Oh damn... Gilbert” she said shakily “tell me what you like, tell me what you want to do.”

He looked at her up from between her boobs and smiled. “I would really really love to eat you out. How about that darling?”

Anne almost squealed “Yes! Yes please!”

She felt her lover’s face moving slowly down her body, leaving a trail of kisses. He got rid of her trousers and underwear stopping for a moment after that. His eyes scanned her body and he whispered “you’re beautiful” in low husky voice. After that everything got a bit blurry for Anne.

Gilbert took his time with her teasing her at the beginning. He started with blowing warm air on her womanhood, before touching her. She shuddered as he noticed happily. Then he just licked her folds with flat tongue, circling her clit around.

“Fuuck Gilbert!” Anne felt a wave of pleasure as he licked, sucked and massaged her pussy. After he made sure she was wet enough he inserted two fingers inside her and crossed them. That seemed to do the trick as she arched her back and almost screamed.

“Oh fuck, just like that, please!” Anne’s heart pounded in her chest and breathing became heavy. She felt like every nerve in her body accumulated in this sacred place between her legs. The only thing she could focus on was her pleasure and the man giving it to her. Her hips involuntary swayed to the sides and she felt very close to coming. At one particular moment Gilbert put the tip of his tongue on her clit with a force and felt her muscles contract. Ha waited a second and the tongue to the side. This movement sent her into a hurricane of pleasure. As first wave of her orgasm hit her, Anne moaned loudly and tried to squeeze her legs together. Gilbert didn’t mind that as he was completely focused on giving her the best experience in her life. He didn’t stop immediately but tried to prolong her climax and the pretty noises she made.

Soon his movements stopped and with last one kiss he laid his head on her belly. Anne looked down at him, her face flushed and breathing heavy. They smiled at each other.

“That was... something... amazing. I didn’t know oral sex could be so... intense. You’re wonderful” Anne said and petted his hair. “I want to suck you off” she added surely.

“Of course my darling” Gilbert smiled slyly “but who said I’m finished with you?” With these words he winked at her and put his head back between her legs.

Anne heavily dropped her head at the pillows and thought that she may be in love with him already.


End file.
